The Capitol (Badscape episode)
The Capitol is the tenth episode of season one in the show, Badscape. It is the mid-season finale for season one. Marcell meets with The Arch in the Capitol. Deutz attends the Badscape Conference. Ashe and Taylor discuss the border plans with Seymor. Damo uncovers a dark truth. Plot Deutz is escorted by a heavily armored group of knights up the steps to the Halls of Tiger, the Capitol's assembly area for the convention and the living space for the Dux, Suzy. He enters a large auditorium, still empty, as the event is not scheduled until sunrise tomorrow. A meeting has been requested by Raton, a moderator for the Badministration. Deutz is led to Raton's office, and he enters to discuss his summons. Marcell takes a day of relaxation in the city, taking in the ocean breezes and visiting various markets and landmarks. A large statue of tribute towers over the middle of one of the city squares. It depicts Suzy, Tiger, and Seymor, charging forward into battle side by side. He continues on, buying interesting items before recalling his purpose for being in the area. Marcell opens his Wristtrack and identifies the coordinates to the meeting place Ulysess had given him, and made note to keep watch as to avoid being followed. Marcell walks into the cluster of civilians, and towards the meeting place with The Arch. Ashe and Taylor are met at a commons area in the city by administrator Seymor's private guard, who escort the two to his private complex near the city center. They are sent to the highest floor via porting, and find themselves at the steps leading to Seymor's office quarters. After reaching his desk, they find Seymor overlooking the city from his window. He sits at his desk, and motions for them to do so as well. Ashe questions him on the purpose for rebuilding the border wall for the Capitol, and asks about a coming threat that the public is not aware of. Seymor brushes off theories of a new conflict, and states that it is at his own personal suggestion to Suzy for repurposing the wall. The city guard will be able to be better utilized instead of patrolling an unguarded outskirt. He clears room on his desk, and opens up a blueprint, and the three begin brainstorming about the new structure. Damo, returned home from the damaged Bromstead, and is turning in lumber for currency when he receives a message on his Wristtrack. Whales asks for Damo to meet him at his property with a sense of urgency. Before he can respond, there's a knock on his door. Answering, he finds administrator Aero, alone. He asks Damo to walk with him and discuss things privately. Wary about why he wishes to talk, but unable to deny, Damo nods in agreement. The two exit the house premises and onto a pedestrian trail. Deutz and Raton walk the Halls of Tiger, and talk about the presented topics that will be debated over at the next day's convention. One issue in particular interests the two when they look over the public agenda in the main hall. Scribbled under the large script shows "Red Band negotiation". The two recall the previous year's convention outlawing any Red Band personnel from entering the Capitol, which began a series of border battles that continue to this day. They continue looking over subjects when they are interrupted by a blaring trumpet ensemble from the main street outside. Deutz and Raton exit the halls and see an extravigant entrance from the main gates, with blue clouds bursting throughout the sky. Deutz, being a new ambassador, asks Raton who's coming. He replies, stating that the blue signifies the arrival of the Tribes of Seiber Bay. The banner bearers place their flags at the sides of the Halls of Tiger, noting their arrival. Deutz and Raton head back inside at the request of their private caretakers. Marcell arrives at the given coordinates and sees a quiet drink shop, and takes a seat at a corner booth. Sitting for what seemed like hours, three men enter the shop, with one walking towards the bar and whispering to the attendants. After finishing, they glance over to Marcell's booth, and exit the shop. The three men sit at the table, checking their Wristtracks and scanning Marcell. They confirm his identity, and begin to introduce themselves. The one who sent the service away shook Marcell's hand, stating his name as Kevin. The blonde girl introduces herself as Alexis, and the other as Country. Kevin begins by saying he already learned of the fate of Ulysses by the lack of his immaculate check-ins with the group. Alexis joins in by saying that they wish to tell Marcell what he wants to know, but they, too, don't know where to look. Kevin informs Marcell that every trial given to him has been successful, and he was welcome to join The Arch. As they talk, all three of their Wristtracks blare an alarm. Country opens a camera feed onto her screen and see a fast moving unit of city guards closing in. The group quickly exit the shop through the back door, and into the alleyways. Damo and Aero walk on a path alongside the main road. Aero starts by applauding the Salegonian's skills, seeing him improvise a defense against a well trained army. He continues and states that he knows all of what Damo has done since arriving. This causes Damo to stop in his tracks. Aero chuckles, and says that he is well aware of his brushes with the Red Band, and even his presence in their coastal base. He tells Damo that no punishments will be given, but after the convention, he won't be able to stop them anymore. Damo attempts to question him, but Aero begins typing into his Wristtrack, and a porting device appears over his head. He reminds Damo that what he wants to know lies in the system, and he hands him an access key. Aero ports away, and Damo hastily runs towards the computer building in the nearby town of Maraketh. The Arch ''members push through stores and crowds of civilians to escape the closing presence of the city guard. Kevin and Country break off from the group, and Alexis pushes Marcell into an empty building. They head down the stairs on the ground floor and into the lower levels, where they find that Kevin and Country had already arrived from another entrance. After regrouping and reorganizing, Kevin punches Marcell into the ground. Unsheathing his sword, he holds Marcell at the point, demanding how they knew of their location and if Marcell was a double agent. The interrogation ends early when the wall behind them opens, and out of the hidden staircase comes a masked man. He orders them off of Marcell and into the base, while helping him back onto his feet. The group goes down the steps and enters the hidden auditorium. Large computer screens litter the entire room. Sleeping areas are set in the corner of the room. The masked man leaves as quickly as he arrived, while Kevin remains upset. Marcell assures the group he wasn't followed, and that he only wishes to find his missing people. The three members ignore his explanations as they head to their stations to continue their work. Marcell opens an empty computer, and sees that he's able to open confidential documents, and see who has also logged on and viewed them. Scrolling through the current online users, he sees an administrator online: Aero. Damo searches through the system using Aero's key, and finds confidential information regarding the Salegonians and Red Band. Unable to find any real evidence of a Salegonian presence, he focuses on finding out the Red Band's plans. He discovers private chat logs between the Red Band leader, who's username is simply ''4Leaf, about the convention. The Badministration users respond by saying that after the Badscape Convention, border protection would be lifted and the faction integration process would be unregulated and uninterrupted. With no protection from the Badministration, and unregulated Red Band activity, the civilians at Bromstead and other bordering areas would be open to attack, without any help to stop them. Damo quickly rises from his seat, and is met with the hilt of a blade. He goes dark. The morning of the Badscape Convention arrives, and the Halls of Tiger are packed with representatives and ambassadors. Deutz takes his seat in Razer's podium as the ambassador for the Southern Borders, and Raton heads to the front of the event with the other administrators and moderators. The auditorium goes silent, as the clapping of Suzy's heels echoes the room as she walks through the middle of the scene and to her throne at the head of the administrators. She announces the commencement of the Badscape Conference, and the subjects seen by Deutz and Raton the day before are discussed thoroughly. The conference goes on for hours, until the ending seemed to draw near. Before the gavel can signify the conclusion, Aero announces another matter to review: a treaty with the Red Band. A select few of the representatives and ambassadors look around with confusion, as Raton and Deutz look at each other with visible worriedness. As if on cue, the large doors of the Halls of Tiger swing open, and two lines of Red Band knights march onto the stage and into the auditorium. At the head of the groups is their supposed commander, dressed in a black robe and a sly smirk. He introduces himself as Cloven, Commander of the Red Band. Suzy and Aero keep most of the opinions of the council out of the discussion, with any interjections met with removal from the conference. At the conclusion of the talks between Cloven and the Badministration, a vote is put in place. Everyone's Wristtracks present a poll: Peace treaty with the Red Band? Votes are finalized, and the announcement is made by Suzy. With an authoritive and victorious demeanor, she reveals that the vote to sign a treaty of alliance with the Red Band has been completed. There is no applause, as Cloven smiles with malice. Deutz lays wide eyed, unable to do anything about what has just transpired. Damo awakens in a cushioned chair, with an iced drink set in front of him. He recognizes Whales's mansion, and rushes out of the chair in a panic. He sprints out the door and towards a tied horse. Whales calls over to him, telling him that he needs to remain here for his safety. Ignoring his pleads, Damo takes off towards Bromstead, as Whales mounts his own stallion and takes after him. Damo arrives at Bromstead and sees nothing out of the ordinary, with Badministration soldiers patrolling the constructing walls and Red Band prisoners tied. Before Whales could explain anything to Damo, everyone's Wristtrack suddenly alerts them. The conference had been completed, and the Red Band now has an alliance with Badscape. The soldiers look at the prisoners, and untie them. The Badministration also orders that all border towns be claimed by the Red Band, gaining the nonessential Gyver Islands in return. Now in Red Band territory, the villagers watch in horror as the untied Red Band soldiers slaughter the helpless guards. Damo and Whales are knocked off their horses, as Bromstead is once more set ablaze. Cast Primary Characters *Bob Morley as Marcellus *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *AnnaSophia Robb as Ashe *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz *Emma Stone as Taylor Supporting Characters *Xavier Dolan as Kevin *Ashley Benson as Alexis *Hailee Steinfeld as Country *Michael C. Hall as Aero *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Raton Guest Appearances *Lakeith Stanfield as Whales *Brad Pitt as Seymore *Aidan Gillen as Cloven *Leslie Mann as Suzy Notable Event(s) *Marcell joins The Arch. *Deutz and Raton become acquainted before the Badscape Conference. *The Badscape Conference is completed. **Cloven and the Red Band are realigned with Badscape ***The Red Band is given the border towns as tribute **The border towns come under siege once more by the Red Band. ***Damo and Whales become caught in the siege by the Red Band. Category:BadVerse Category:Badscape